parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ballerina in Wonderland
PierrickCanalFamille's Movie-spoofs of the Disney 1951 movie "Alice in Wonderland" It appeared on YouTube on April 25th, 2017. Cast: *Alice - Ballerina (Fantasia 2000) *Alice's Sister - Belle (Beauty and The Beast 1991 Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas and Belle's Magical World) *Dinah - Marie (The Aristocats) *White Rabbit - Bumble Bee (Melody Time) *Doorknob - Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Dodo - Professor Owl (Melody and Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom) *Dodo's Parrot - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star *Walrus - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Carpetner - Pooh Bear (Winnie the Pooh) *Oysters - Themselves *Bill the Lizard - Huckleberry Hound *Flowers - Disney Princess *Caterpillar - Russ Cargill (The Simpsons Movie) *Caterpillar as a Butterfly - Casey Jones (The Brave Engineer) *Bird in the Nest - Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Cheshire Cat - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Mad Hatter - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *March Hare - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Dormouse - Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes) *The Card Painters - Practical Pig, Fiddler Pig and Fifer Pig (The Three Little Pigs (Disney)) *The Queen of Hearts - Circe (DuckTales) *The King of Hearts - Merlock the Magician (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) *Marching Cards - Beagle Boys (DuckTales) *Creatures - Magica De Spell (DuckTales) Scene Index *1. Opening Scenes *2. Ballerina is Bored (In a World of My Own) *3. The Run of the Bumble Bee (I'm Late) *4. Ballerina meets Charlie B. Barkin/The Bottle on the Table *5. The Arrival of Ballerina (The Sailor's Hornpipe/The Caucus Race) *6. Ballerina meets SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star (How Do You Do and Shake Hands) *7. The Tigger and The Bear *8. Old Father William *9. A Hound with a Ladder/We'll Smoke the Blighter Out *10. A Garden of Talking Flowers (All in the Golden Afternoon) *11. Ballerina meets Russ Cargill/How Doth the Little Crocodile *12. More Ups and Downs for Ballerina *13. Ballerina meets Cheshire Bunny (Twas Brilling) *14. The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; The Unbirthday Song) *15. The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Bumble Bee Arrives Again) *16. The Tugley Wood *17. Ballerina Gets Lost (Very Good Advice) *18. Painting Roses Red/The Cards' March/Circe, the Queen of Hearts *19. The Cheshire Bunny Appears Yet Again *20. Ballerina's Trail/The Unbirthday Song (Reprise) *21. Ballerina's Flight/The Finale *22. End Crédits Movie Used: *Alice in Wonderland (1951) Clips from Movies Featured: *Beauty and The Beast *Fantasia 2000 *The Aristocats *Melody Time *All Dogs Go to Heaven *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *All Dogs Go to Heaven The Series *An Dogs Christmas Carol *Melody *Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom *Disney Sing Along Songs *Pinocchio *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Dumbo *Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The Tigger Movie *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Piglet's Big Movie *Laff-A-Lympics *The Huckleberry Hound Show *The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound *Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose *Yogi's Treasure Hunt *Casper's First Christmas *Yogi's Ark Lark *Cinderella *Sleeping Beauty *The Little Mermaids *Aladdin *Pocahontas *Mulan *The Princess and the Frog *Tangled *Frozen *Moana *The Simpsons Movie *The Brave Engineer *Looney Tunes *Merrie Melodies *The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie *Space Jam *The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries *Carrotblanca *Tweety's High-Flying Adventure *Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas *Animaniacs *Wakko Wish *The Three Little Pigs *The Big Bad Wolf *Three Little Wolves *The Practical Pig *DuckTales *DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp Category:PierrickCanalFamille Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs